


Careful Where You Stand • Draco Malfoy

by TheEmmaLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Hate, Love, Love/Hate, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmmaLife/pseuds/TheEmmaLife
Summary: Davina Weasley.An unknown, secluded young girl with a mysterious past. Her entire life she was invisible to her cousins, never quite seeming to fit in after her parents died. Most of the school didn't even know she existed. But after an encounter with Draco Malfoy, her life had took a very interesting turn.But now, the Second Wizarding War is approaching, and Davina must make choices she doesn't want to. Love can be a difficult thing, especially when everyone seems to turn against you.After all, you must be careful where you stand."The world isn't split into good people and deatheaters."© All Rights Reserved 2016





	1. Prologue

_4th September 1982, The Burrow._

The long grass swayed in the breeze, the chorus of cicadas gone quiet as dusk past. The winter chill created layers of frost upon the ground, creeping up the long grass like crawling vines. It was oddly quiet, the celebrations of the defeat of a dark wizard had kept a lively air throughout Britain for almost a year now. Yet tonight there was a feeling of melancholy in the air.

A loud crack echoed across the large stretch of land; two men appearing on the beaten path in the direction of an abnormally misshaped structure that could only be held up by the likes of magic. The first man was very young, with dark skin and short black hair, an junior Auror in training at the Ministry. The second man was older, with greying hair and much larger around the middle - the man who would soon be the Minister of Magic. Both of them had emotionless faces as they approached the house, knocking twice of the creaky oak door, waiting anxiously for an answer.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had just put their children to bed, desperately hoping their newborn daughter would give them a few hours rest before she'd wake up screaming, arising their other five children from their beds. An empty pot of tea rested on the table, the parents sipping on their tea as they read letters from their eldest child Bill, who had just entered his first year at Hogwarts. To their upmost pleasure, he had proudly been sorted into Gryffindor house. But two sharp knocks on their front door quickly grabbed their attention. 

Arthur quickly approached the door, pulling his wand out incase of unwanted intruders.  _Who on earth would come knocking at this time of night?_ He carefully opened the door, released to see the familiar face of Cornelius Fudge, who had recently been elected the next Minister for Magic. Beside him stood a young man who must have only recently graduated from Hogwarts. However, Arthur's relief quickly turned into anxiousness as to why such a senior man would want to talk to someone as unimportant as himself.

"Mr. Fudge, such an unexpected honour. Would you like to come in for some tea?" he asked, quickly placing his wand back into his pocket.

"I think that would be best. And no need to worry, you've done nothing wrong," replied the Minister, noticing Arthur's fidgety state.

Arthur quickly lead them inside, motioning for Molly to prepare some more tea as he offered them a seat at the large dining table needed to accommodate their many children. Arthur quickly sat down after them, both eager and nervous to know why they're here.

"So Minister, what can I do for you?" he asked, as Molly charmed the teapot to pour their tea as she sat down beside her husband. 

"Mr. Weasley, I believe you are aware of a man by the name of Priscus Black, are you not?" he responded. Arthur was taken aback; he had not heard that name in  _years._

"Yes, I am. Though I haven't heard anything of him in years," said Arthur, still trying to process the odd question.

"He is your half-brother through your mother, Cedrella Black, if I am correct," the minister continued.

"Yes, although I never really knew him. He had graduated Hogwarts before I even started, and was never around for much of my childhood. Why, has something happened?" asked Arthur, noticing a confused look from his wife, who he had never told about his  _other_ brother.

"Yes, it has indeed. Priscus Black was killed by an Auror for suspected involvement with the Dark Lord. He bore the dark mark, though we have no evidence of any actual crimes. Does this surprise you?" asked the Minister. 

There was a rather long moment of silence between them before he spoke up, a solemness to his tone.

"I couldn't say Minister. He was truely a stranger to me. I do know he was a Slytherin, that his father was a Lestrange and that at some point he married some rich pureblood girl. But I couldn't possibly know whether or not he would be involved in such matters," replied Arthur, his words as truthful as he could make them.

"Yes well, we won't go any further into it if that's the case. It's best we leave his possible crimes with him in the grave; but we now face a problem..."

"Minister?" asked Arthur, confused at the man's frowning face.

"You see Priscus Black has an infant daughter, only a year old. The mother, Edith Selwyn, died shortly after the child's birth. The Selwyns were eliminated by Aurors during the war for direct involvement with  _You-Know-Who,_ so the child is now the heir to the entire fortune. On top of that, the child is now an orphan and all of her Lestrange relatives are deatheaters on the loose... so she would be left to either you or your brother Billius. However, as your brother is best known for his drinking and rendezvous... you and your wife would be the best option for the child."

It took a while for both Molly and Arthur to process the situation. Arthur was completely unaware he had a niece, who was the last remaining girl of the Selwyn line, let alone his brothers connections with such notorious people as the infamous Lestrange brothers and that terrifying wife of one of them, Bellatrix.

"Where is the child now?" asked Molly, snapping Arthur out of his shocked daze.

"At the ministry in the care of a few nurses," spoke the younger man for the first time.

"Yes, as Shaklebolt said. If you took her on you would be responsible for providing for her until she reached the age of which she would attended Hogwarts. Then she would be given an allowance of money from the Selwyn vault - now her vault - to spend on school supplies. When she reaches the age of seventeen, where she will have full access to her fortune," stated the Minister, very hopeful to have this problem sorted. 

"We'll do it," said Arthur, who looked at Molly for agreement. She nodded her head in return.

"Ah! Glad to hear it! Being raised by people with the right beliefs will hopefully make her turn out better than she would have with her  _unfortunate_ lineage," chuckled the Minister, with complete disregard to the fact that the child had lost both her parents whom he'd never once encountered.

They shock hands on it, and Molly directed them to the fireplace where the Minister and the Auror could floo back to the Ministry, where someone else would arrange to details regarding the child.

Two days later, Davina Selwyn Black-Lestrange was taken to her new home, her last name - although not officially - was changed to Weasley to avoid conflict in the future. She was an odd baby, who rarely made a sound and was very distant from the world around her. When Molly looked into her eyes, they seemed so empty.

If only she knew what the world had in store for Davina.


	2. Davina

_24th July 1991, The Burrow._

The thundering noise of multiple pairs of feet echoed through the Burrow, awaking a young and tired eleven year old girl from her bed. Clearly, breakfast was ready, resulting in almost all of her cousins to rush down the stairs to settle their empty stomachs. Two members of the household were not so energetic at this unpleasant wake up.

"Why must they be so loud, Percy?" groaned the young girl from beneath her pillow.

"Because they are immature and annoying," he responded, reluctantly crawling out of bed to draw the curtains open.

"How are they  _not_  tired? Fred and George were causing explosions into the early hours of the morning!" she whined, hiding her face beneath the covers as Percy let the morning sun send beams of light into their room.

"I have no idea, Davina. I still don't understand why we have to share a floor with them. Mum insists Ron's room isn't big enough for us to share, and Bill and Charlie's room must be used as storage for Dad's muggle weird stuff. You do know she wants you to move in with Ginny, right?" he responded, pulling the covers off her still half asleep figure.

"The day I move in with her is the day the sun rises in the west and sets in the east," she declared to her older cousin, to which he chuckled in response. 

"Don't let mother hear you say that," he smirked, imagining the look on his mother's face if she knew what Davina actually thought of his siblings, or if she knew Percy liked to joke about it.

Davina entered the bathroom they shared first, putting her hair in a bun and wrapping her black and fluffy dressing gown around her figure, despite the burning heat of the summer. She then let Percy have the bathroom, heading downstairs in hope of decent plate of food before her cousins could scoff it all down. Thankfully, Percy had changed quickly, so they could head down to face the group of immature nitwits together. 

As they entered the kitchen, Fred and George cheered sarcastically, their mouths still filled with food, creating a very disturbing sight.

"Well if it isn't perfect one and perfect two," smirked Fred (Percy and Davina were the only ones in the family who knew how to tell them apart).

They both chose to ignore him, quickly loading their empty plates with food before Ron would tuck in for a second helping. Thankfully, the plate of hot scrambled eggs and baked beans were enjoyable enough to overlook the teasing from the teasing twins.

Hopefully, everyones Hogwarts letters would be arriving today. Everyone was excited -particularly Ron and Davina, who would be entering their first year - to receive their letters for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, but none more excited than Percy. He had applied during his forth year to become a Prefect, and if he made the cut, a Prefect badge would be arriving in the mail for him. The twins had been on his nerves about the subject since they first learned he had applied for the role back in May during the last weeks of school. The twins, being the twins, refused to let their picture perfect older brother be confident on the subject, both knowing very well that neither of them would make the cut, and would be the first Weasleys of their generation to not be Prefects or Head Boy.

To everyones delight, their suspicions had been correct, as they could see Errol, the family owl, flying towards the window with a stack of letters tied around his right foot. Everyone - except Ron - had abandoned their plates to watch the owl fly down towards the kitchen window, which they were all gathered around. But as the owl slowly made its way to the window, unbeknownst to them, Molly Weasley had entered the room to see a large group of children surrounding the window, her hands on her hips.

"Are you all letting the breakfast I worked hard to prepare go cold?" she snapped, causing the children to snap their heads around quickly at the sight of their angry mother/aunt. They all quickly rushed back to their seats, watching as their mother arrived at the window just as Errol took a rather large bang to the head as he flew straight into the glass, causing a chorus of laughter from everyone, except Percy and Davina.

Molly untied the letters from the unconscious owl, handing them out to everyone except for Ginny, who was still had a year before she would attend. Davina stared anxiously down at her letter, but decided to leave it until Percy had opened his. 

Percy eagerly ripped the letter open, shaking out the contents onto the table. Much to his delight, a red badge with  _Prefect_ engraved in gold lay upon the table.

"I'm a Prefect!" he exclaimed in delight, making everyone look up from their letters at him, all with different facial expressions. 

"Oh how wonderful!" exclaimed Molly, pulling him into a tight an awkward hug from behind him. "I can't wait till you tell your father! Oh, he will be so pleased!"

Fred and George smirked at Percy as his mother continued to shower him with compliments, much to Percy's displeasure. Ron didn't looked like he cared very much, it had been very expected of Percy and had come as not much of a surprise.

"Oh would you look at that, good old Perce is a Prefect. What a surprise," Fred said sarcastically in a humorous tone.

"Wouldn't be surprised if this is all we hear about this summer," George added. "But we've got other things to worry about, other than calming our big brother's ego. Seeing as Charlie finished school and moved out, whose gonna take the spot as Seeker? Oliver Wood will be captain for sure, but that doesn't mean we'd have any more advantage if we don't have a seeker!"

"George has a point, mum. We've lost the house cup six years in a row to Slytherin, and the Quidditch Cup was the only thing that we've had to rub in their faces!" Fred added, clearly trying to divert the attention off their joyful older brother.

"Well perhaps if you two behaved more, you would stop loosing Gryffindor points in the first place!" exclaimed their mother, who knew very well what the twins were trying to do. 

As Percy scanned through his letters, rereading his congratulations letter from Dumbledore about his new position, Davina opened her letter, staring at it with much excitement.

_Dear Miss Weasley (Black-Lestrange),_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

She then pulled the second letter out, reading through the list of supplies she would need for the upcoming school year, drowning out the constant teasing jabs from Fred and George at Percy. 

"Now, I'll write back to Hogwarts accepting all of your places for the next school year. But we then must sort out everything you need!" exclaimed Molly excitedly. "Percy, what would you like as a gift for becoming a Prefect? New robes?"

"I think I'd like an owl," replied Percy, much to the twins disdain.

"Why does he get an owl when we need to replace Errol?" asked Fred.

"Because he deserves it," snapped Davina, speaking for the first time this mourning.

"God Percy? What have you turned our dear little cousin into?" joked George. Both Percy and Davina ignored the comment, putting their plates on the bench before heading to the stairwell.

"We'll head to Diagon Alley at eleven o'clock before it gets to busy this afternoon," Molly called after them, as they headed back up to their room, ignoring the jokes that Fred and George continued to make about both of them, speaking loudly so they would hear.  _Thank god, a chance to get out of this house._

_***_

Diagon Alley was a great relief to Percy and Davina, as they quickly separated from their embarrassing family together. Percy put the small sum of money his mother had given him for an owl in his pocket, turning to his little cousin.

"I know Mother said we should stick together, but I know you know where you're going. Meet me at the ice cream parlour in an hour and a half," he said, to which she nodded in agreement. Percy headed off in the direction of  _Eeylops Owl Emporium,_ while Davina headed straight to Gringotts, her inner excitement starting to show. 

Davina had never been to her vault at Gringotts, having not been allowed to access her money until she was eleven, and even now she would only be allowed a certain sum of money that her father had decided upon for each year until she was seventeen, where she would have access to her entire inheritance. From what she had heard from her Aunt and Uncle, after eavesdropping on a conversation relating to her family, that sum of money had come from her mother's family and was an enormous amount of money - far more than the Weasleys had ever had.

She entered Gringotts alone, ignoring the staring eyes of the goblin at the entrance of the magnificent building. She walked along the marble floor, headed towards the towering desk at the end of the room, to which she knew was the goblin receptionist, as she had come here before with her Aunt and Uncle. As she approached the desk, the goblin took sudden interest at the young girl standing alone, far shorter than the desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked slowly and suspiciously.

"I'm here to collect some money my parents left me before they died, to pay for my school supplies," Davina replied, pulling a loose lock of her brown hair that had fallen from her bun out of her face, staring confidently up at the creature.

"Name?" he drawled.

"Davina Black-Lestrange," she replied, staring up at him with large blue haunting eyes. The goblin was taken aback, but was aware of her situation.

"Davina Black-Lestrange, daughter of Priscus Black and Edith Selwyn?" he responded, resulting in a nod in return.

The Goblin left his seat, walking over to a shelf piled high with small A4 sized boxes, each with small names on them. He pulled one out from the bottom, bringing it over and opening it on a lower desk on the left side of the room, motioning for her to come over.

"Sign off here that you are receiving your sum of galleons for your first year," he said, handing her a quill. She did as told, then scanned her eyes over the document as the Goblin spoke to another Goblin that had appeared. 

_ Davina Selwyn Black-Lestrange _

_Total sum granted for each year at Hogwarts: 500 galleons._

_Total sum inherited once of age: 20,000,000 galleons._

Her eyes widened in astonishment at the ridiculous numbers covering the page.  _Twenty million galleons._ She had to read the document five times before it truely sunk in. Even the 500 galleons she got for each year seemed ridiculous; living with the Weasleys had definitely made her understand the value of money. However, her resentment for her Uncle not wanting a better and well paying job in the ministry instead of something as useless as Muggle stuff had also given Percy and her extreme determination to be more accomplished in life. 

She was snapped out of her surprised gaze by the Goblin who the receptionist had been talking to handed her a small black velvet purse. She stared in confusion,  _how could 500 galleons fit in there?_

"Undetectable extension charm," the Goblin said, answering her thoughts. She thanked the Goblin, before heading out of the store and straight to  _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ shop. The shop was empty, much to Davina's surprise, having been a very popular shop on the street. 

It wasn't long before Davina had a large package of robes for school, along with some casual robes in different colours she had bought, having thrown one of the black robes over her head after she'd paid, wanting to fit in with the wizards and witches around her. She then moved from shop to shop, buying all her necessary equipment needed for school. Thankfully, the purse with an undetectable extension charm had come in handy as the large stack of packages increased dramatically. It wasn't long before she arrived at Flourish and Blotts; the book shop she always loved exploring around.

Piles and piles of books surrounded her, with covers of all different covers and fonts with a comforting smell of fresh parchment. It wasn't too busy - she could still walk freely without being bumped around - but it was clear that she wasn't the only one who received her Hogwarts letter today. She gathered all her necessary books, some with more compelling titles than others. She was particularly interest in  _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and  _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._ She still had an hour, so she took a moment to browse the shop for any interesting books she might take an interest to. 

But nothing seemed to take her interest. She had read all of the books appropriate for her age, along with many several years ahead. Percy had taken a liking to her very early signs of magic and her thirst for knowledge at a young age, which lead to him tutoring her on everything theory-wise she would need to know for the next three years or so. This meant she had read almost everything she could have read at her age, which had left her in quite a bored state of mind. 

She paid and left the shop, with eight new copies of books she'd already read at home. She then headed to many different shops that captured her interest, such as  _Magical Menagerie,_ where she eyed the many breeds of cats sitting in the store window. She was going to buy an owl, but it seemed pointless if Percy was getting one she could use instead. Obviously she would never want a  _toad,_ so a kitten seemed the most compelling of the three options to choose from.

As she entered the empty shop, a frail old woman looked up from behind a large mahogany counter, watching the small eleven year old walk into the shop, noticing the proud stance the girl held, her chin high and confidence in her strides. She watched the girl as she looked around the section containing cats, none quite catching her eye enough to grab the girl's attention.

"You're looking for a cat?" she asked, to which the girl responded with a nod. The woman watched the girl closely; noticing her large striking blue eyes and her 'pretty' face shape. She then went out the back of the store, where the new kittens were kept before they went on display, and grabbed a cage holding a small white siberian kitten with eyes much like the girls.

"Perhaps this one, to match your Selwyn eyes," stated the old woman, watching as the girl's head snapped towards her at the mention of the name  _Selwyn,_ suspicion in her eyes _._ "Don't look at me like that, girl. I know a Selwyn when I see one. I'm surprised there's any of them left, after the war. I went to school at a time where Selwyns were at their height of superiority. Marcus Selwyn, Rufinus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Abaraxas Malfoy and, of course, Tom Riddle, were practically worshipped by everyone at my time at Hogwarts. Best not end up like they did however..."

"How much is the kitten?" asked the girl, very surprised at the information the woman had just given her.

"Oh, free of charge dear. After all, it's said that Marcus Selwyn and Tom Riddle held everyone's heart in their hands. They certainly held mine."

Davina quickly took the cat, thanking the old lady, then quickly exciting the shop. She had assumed that the man the lady spoke of was her grandfather on her mother's side, of which knew nothing about. Not that she knew much about her family at all. All she knew was that her parents both came from very first-rate Slytherin pureblood families, her mother's in particular was very rich, both of her families had connections with You-Know-Who and her last names was changed (not officially) so that she did not cause suspicion due to her Lestrange uncles and third cousins Bellatrix and Sirius all of whom are convicted deatheaters. Whether her father was a deatheater or not, she knew he was killed for involvement with the Dark Lord by an Auror. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so there wasn't many places to go for information regarding her family. Her Aunt and Uncle didn't seem to know much either; Arthur hadn't been close with his older half-brother at all.

She ignored her nagging thoughts and headed to the last shop she needed to visit before she met with Percy;  _Ollivanders._

The wand shop was completely empty as she entered, the layers of dust covering the thousands upon thousands of wand boxes made the room very stuffy, yet very homey at the same time. It was remarkably quiet; the noise from outside seemed to be muffled out completely as she entered the store. She headed up to the counter, unfazed when Ollivander made a sudden appearance from behind a shelf.

"Ah, Davina Selwyn Black-Lestrange, I've been expecting you," he said, staring at her with haunting beady eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. He immediately set flying tape measures on her, measuring her arm length, the circumference of her head etc., while he began searching the shelves.

"It's been a long time since your mother and father stepped through these doors. Your mother: Unicorn Hair, Applewood, 12 1/2 inches. Sweet girl she was - surprisingly nice for a Slytherin. Your father: Pheonix Feather, Elm, 15 1/2 inches. Again, a nice young man who surprised me when he was sorted into Slytherin. Pity, their fates. Both innocent, yet they paid for the actions of those around them... ah! Try this: similar to your mother's wand, but longer due to your tall height for your age..."

He handed Davina the wand, which she immediately repelled, it almost burnt her hand when she picked it up from the box.

"No, no... let's see. Selwyn's always seemed to find their wands, perhaps it's the same for you. Go ahead, look around the shop... hopefully you'll know which one's for you."

She stepped back, staring up at the ceiling and along the walls, trying to get some sense of what she was looking for. She felt compelled to look upstairs, where a small landing stacked what looked like very old wand boxes, faded and covered in thick layers of dust. It was very obvious that this was a collection of rare wands that were not accessed often, which wasn't much of a surprise to Ollivander, who was watching the young girl closely as she reached the top landing, her eyes trailing on a far shelf in the corner. She swerved through the stacks of wands to the shelf, carefully pulling out a long black box and holding it in her hands.

She walked back down the stairs, careful not to catch her robes on anything as she reached Ollivanders desk. He motioned for her to open the box, revealing a long black wand with an engraved grip, laying on deep blue velvet. She carefully pulled it from the box, gripping it tightly in her fist as a rush of energy surged through her, sparks flying out the end of the wand with a slight breeze passing through the room.

"My, Miss Selwyn Black-Lestrange. Elder wood, 14 1/2 inches, Pheonix feather... not very flexible. That's a very powerful wand, Miss Selwyn, a wand you wouldn't want falling into the wrong hands..." he said, looking at her with fascination.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still fascinated by the object in her hand.

"Elder wood is very powerful, yet can switch loyalties like metamorphmagus switch appearances. However, this is the only wand that I've seen in my days that combines Elder wood with Pheonix feather... it is a wand crafted by my great-grandfather," he replied, staring at her with beady eyes that stared into her soul, making her very uncomfortable.

"How much?" she asked, pulling out her purse from an inner pocket in her robe.

"7 Galleons," he said, while putting the wand back into the box and removing the dust from the wand and it's casing. 

She paid quickly, placing the wand into her purse - that was no doubt cluttered with a range of supplies - and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Miss Selwyn Black-Lestrange," he said, halting her in her tracks, "remember that although Hawthorns can be tough and complex, remember that Unicorns are beautiful creatures underneath it all. So,  _be careful where you stand."_

She frowned, but continued walking out of the shop without looking back. What on earth triggered him to make such a bizarre comment? She had decided to leave it be, knowing she could very well write a little comment about it in her diary when she got back home. There was only a few minutes until she had to meet Percy;  _had she really spent so much time in a wand shop?_


End file.
